Kyo's Lover
by Sqiggles
Summary: You'd think being Kyo's lover would mean something but no. What happens at night stays at night. KyoxYuya Multichapter fic.[ON HOLD]


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo or anything related to it.

**Important:** Sentences in _Italic _are thoughts.

**Kyo's Lover**

By: _SamuraiDeeperKyo_

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Notes:_** Whoot! 1,272 words and I'm still not done. This is my current project and is still being worked on. This will be a oneshot when done and I'm hoping to put a love scene in here. Which is why the title is Kyo's Lover. Please tell me what can be done to make this a better fic.

* * *

**Kyo's Lover**

You'd think that being Demon Eyes Kyo's lover would get you a little respect but no. Whatever happens at night stays at night. "Ahh." She came to her climax. "Huff huff." His hands roam her body and twist themselves in her blond hair. He looks into her aqua eyes with his red orbs. As she climaxes he kisses her and then breaths climaxing as well. Her small hands touch his face as she pulls him down for another kiss. It all started a few weeks ago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FLASHBACK**

Okuni had been hanging all over Kyo again and Yuya had gone to the hot springs. She came back dragging an apologetic Benitora behind her. "I'm sorry Yuya-han. I just couldn't resist." "Well learn how to!" She sent him flying and continued to walk. "More sake woman and hurry." She glared at Kyo grabbing his glass from him. She poured his sake and went to hand his glass to him only to be tripped by Benitora's leg. She fell forwards as Benitora reached to grab her but missed. Kyo hadn't realized that she was still holding the sake when he went to grab her. He grabbed the sake by accident or not and twisted her towards him. No one was expecting that Yuya's lips would meet Kyo's as they fell together. They sat there in shock for a few minutes. Okuni glared at Yuya while Benitora glared at Kyo. "Heh heh." Yukimura started laughing as Kyo pushed Yuya off of him. "What do you think you're doing wench?" Yuya wiped her mouth and spit. "What am I doing? Kyo you're the one that grabbed me." "…" Red eyes met her aqua ones and held them for a second. To Yuya it seemed as if the world dissolved behind them then the realization struck her. _That jerk stole my first kiss_. She glared and stormed off.

A few hours later everyone besides Kyo and Yuya were asleep. Yuya was trying to go to sleep but thoughts of the kiss haunted her. "Stupid jerk." Her words got a quick glance from Kyo before he got up and moved closer to her placing Tenro on his lap. "Who's the jerk?" Kyo was close enough to Yuya that he saw her jump. He stuck his hand down her kimono and gave her a squeeze. "Kyo." She warned. The demon smirked grabbing her two hands with one of his own. "Kyo." This time it was more worried. He pulled her closer; close enough to feel each other breathe. She struggled to free herself of his grasp and he let one hand go knowing that she could to nothing to thwart his plan. Instead she surprised him though he'd never say. She stopped fighting and took a breath closing her eyes for a brief second. That second was what Kyo was waiting for. He quickly closed the gap between them and their lips met for a second time that day. Yuya's hand went to Kyo's face as he deepened the kiss. He asked for entrance and was granted access.

"Yuya-han." Benitora's groans made them tear apart Yuya as red as blood and Kyo grabbing his Tenro and moving to kill Benitora. "Come here Yuya-han." Yuya glared at him as she sighed in relief. "Stupid Benitora."

Kyo sat back ready to began were they left off. Yuya glanced at him and got up, walking away from the campsite. "Well I hope he's happy." She glanced behind her and continued to the hot springs. "This is going to feel so good." She took the ribbon part of the way out of her hair. "Yes it will." She jumped for the second time that night. Kyo was standing right behind her. "Kyo!" Her hand seemed to remain frozen in her hair. His hand went to hers and got her to let her hair down as he took a step towards her. Yuya looked at Kyo, for a second she was paralyzed by her fear of him. That scared her more then the original fear. "Don't go sneaking up behind me like that." She turned away from Kyo, her mistake. "Look at me woman!" She was wrong before, now he scared her.

He saw the fear flash in her eyes momentarily and then it vanished. His eyes flashed out of anger. _How dare she be afraid of me!_ "Kyo." Her voice showed pain and he realized that his grip around her wrist had tightened. He loosened his grip but pulled her closer. Her eyes showed confusion, and pain, but no fear. Her other hand went to his kimono grabbing onto it. She walked to him until her head rested on his chest. She looked up at him and stood on her tippy toes pressing their lips together. "You're a bit too close." His voice was gruff but Yuya knew in her heart that it wasn't true. She walked away from him and slowly undid her kimono. He stared at her like she was crazy. Yuya hadn't forgotten the reason she came she came to take a bath and damn Kyo if he wanted to stop her. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the water. She fell under as soon as her foot touched the bottom.

"Damn woman!" He took off his kimono and set Tenro on top of it before following Yuya into the water. When he was almost at the spot that Yuya had fallen she broke the surface causing Kyo to step back and then forward towards her. He grabbed her again pulling her wet body towards his. His lips sealed over hers as she fell again bringing Kyo with her this time. Underwater she fought for control of her hands. Her eyes glared daggers at the samurai as she lost time and time again. They finally had to come up for air. Her hair was floating around them as he spoke. "You should be more careful woman." She locked eyes with him and then something made her wrap her arms around him. Kyo bent down and Yuya looked up, their lips meeting again. Yuya parted, took a breath and kissed him harder. Kyo's red eyes opened as she kissed him. He smirked inwardly. They were floating now, and their lips came together again and again in fiery kisses. Yuya realized she could touch the bottom and planted her feet firmly in the dirt.

Kyo's hands had been holding Yuya's until that point and he let her go. One hand went down her kimono again, this time he wasn't planning on being so gentle. He rubbed her breast with one hand and her back with the other, all the time keeping her close to him. Yuya had finally been able to touch bottom, which prompted Kyo to take his attack to a farther level. He kissed her again, this time more passionately. He slowly led her to the bank a few feet away.

Her hands brushed his chest and slowly went lower. She blushed realizing he didn't have anything on. Then she noticed that they were standing in water up to their shins and Kyo was pulling her down. She sat facing him, on his lap as her hand traced his abs. "Kyo." She looked up to see him looking angrily over her shoulder. She traced his shoulder blades and leaned into him. "What woman?" He felt warm lips at his shoulder and glanced down. "Your body right?" The simple words made Kyo both angry and calm at the same time.

* * *

**To Be Finished!**

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Over 1000 words and I'm aiming for close to 2000. Please press the submit review button kindly for this fic. If you're going to tell me that it sucks please give a reason. I want to fix it so everyone'll like it. Well almost everyone.

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


End file.
